Periodontitis is a kind of disease of high frequency which may not be avoided in any countries. As many as 98% of adults in China are suffering from this disease. There is still no effective medicine dealing with periodontitis till now.
Traditional Chinese medicine believes that “the condition of kidney determines the condition of bones,” and “teeth are of the same composition as bones.” If kidney Yin is feeble, bones cannot be nourished and, as a result, teeth become loose and unfixed, which causes powerless chewing. Feeble kidney induces stomach heat and the burst of internal heat, and swelling and pain of gum. The weakness of spleen causes a general decrease of physical function, unable to resist viruses. Therefore, periodontitis occurs frequently.
Modern medicine believes that there are two main factors that induce periodontitis. First of all, the balance of the increase and the decrease of oral cavity bacteria group, caused by internal and external factors, is broken. Aerobic and anaerobic bacteria that mainly induce diseases produce in huge amount so quickly that bacterium speckle accumulates, giving much toxic metabolite and bacterium toxin, which causes the infection of the periodontal organism. Secondly, immune system weakens and becomes imbalanced and the patient himself cannot restrain the damage of periodontal organism caused by main pathogenic bacteria; thus, symptoms such as immunity abnormality and periodontitis inflammation occur.